Add.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${5}$ $8$ $.$ ${3}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{3}$ ${{6}}$ $.$ ${5}$ $+$ ${8}$ $.$ ${3}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $4$ $.$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({36} + {8}) + ({0.5} + {0.3})\\\\ &={44} + {0.8}\\\\ &=44.8 \end{aligned}$ $44.8 = 8.3 + 36.5$